


Pets

by MissSparkles



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Armada
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/M, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles
Summary: What if Megatron had made good on his threat to made Rad, Carlos and Alexis his pets? How would the children cope with being Decepticon prisoners? Will they ever manage to escape and how does their relationship with their captors grow? Read on to find out.Originally posted on fanfiction.com
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one from Fanfiction. A lot of this chapter does come directly from the Armada episode Confrontations but after that, it's original. I thought it would be nice to post it here, I hope everyone enjoys it. BTW, I've just posted a little Land Before Time story if anyone is interested in taking a look.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment.

The day had started well enough, Rad had gotten up, had his breakfast before meeting his two best friends Carlos and Alexis. It was a Saturday, meaning the three of them could spend the whole day with their friends the Autobots. It was a lovely sunny day, making it perfect to ride their Minicons. However things had sort of gone downhill from there.

First Billy and Fred, who had been getting suspicious of their activities, had tried to follow them. It hadn’t been hard losing them, but as they entered a wooded area, Cyclonus found them. When he went for them, Rad had yelled to split up and the helicopter had gone straight for him. And no matter how much he peddled, Cyclonus kept cutting him off till he was forced to hide behind a tree. The Decepticon had gotten great delight shooting the area around the tree before advancing with the intention of making Rad his prisoner.

However just as Cyclonus was reaching a hand out, Rad leapt out from behind the tree and zapped Cyclonus’s outstretched hand with Laserbeak, the spybot. That had sent Cyclonus reeling back, clutching his hand.

“Yow!” Cyclonus howled. “You little brat!”

Rad had immediately sped away on Highwire with Cyclonus following.

“You need an attitude adjustment, punk,” the Decepticon yelled.

He managed to lose the Decepticon in the thick foliage but had forgotten about Billy and Fred. Spotting them, Cyclonus broke off his search and pursuit of Rad and went straight for the two boys who didn’t realise the danger until it was too late. Rising into the air with them, he called over his shoulder to Rad.

“Hey kid, you tell Optimus Prime I’ll trade him these little punks for some Minicons,” and with that, he flew away, the two boys struggling in his grip.

“That creep,” Carlos snarled as he raced over to Rad, waving a fist in the direction of Cyclonus’s retreating form. “He’s taken them both hostage.”

“What’ll we do?” said Alexis running out with Grindor to join the boys. Rad suddenly remembered Laserbeak and sent him straight after Cyclonus.

“Okay Laserbeak, go follow him,” he called as Laserbeak soared into the air and after the Deceptcion helicopter. As fast as their Minicons could take them, Rad and his two friends raced to the hidden Autobot base to tell Optimus, Hotshot and Red Alert what had happened.

“What, he’s taken the children hostage? Optimus exclaimed when he heard what had happened, adding grimly. “Only Cyclonus would do something like that”

“What a dirty trick. Now what do we do?” Hotshot said angrily, punching the nearest wall.

“We have to rescue them, as soon as we’ve got their position, we’ll move out,” his leader said firmly.

“This time, they’ve gone too far,” Hotshot declared hotly.

“Laserbeak’s still on their trail,” Alexis spoke up as Rad and Carlos nodded, everyone string at the computer screen that was tracking Laserbeak’s progress. A few minutes later.

“Optimus, sir, I’ve locked onto the coordinates” Red Alert cried, quickly downloading the coordinates.

“Good,” Optimus said scooping the kids up into his hands, they had already transformed into their orange jumpsuits.

Everyone raced for the Warpgate and once there Optimus and the others transformed, allowing the kids and Minicons to get inside.

“Launch,” Optimus said as soon as everyone was ready and within moments had disappeared.

In no time at all, they had arrived at their destination which appeared to be a deserted old Western town. Loyal Laserbeak was watching from a post, the place where Billy and Fred were being held. Tumbleweed slowly tossed across the empty landscape. As yet they couldn’t see Cyclonus or any other Decepticon but they knew they were there.

“Our best bet is to split up, you guys,” Rad said looking around.

“Be careful out there,” Optimus he warned as the kids started to move away.

“Hey, we’ll be just fines,” Carlos said cheerfully.

“Let’s move out men,” Optimus called to them.

“You bet,” Hotshot said before yelling. “Transform.”

“Transform” Red Alert yelled as well.

“Transform,” Optimus yelled and there stood three robots. Optimus and his two soldiers quickly rushed off to find the Deceptcions leaving the kids and their Minicons alone.

“Hey Laserbeak, let’s go,” Rad called to the spybot who flew down onto his out stretched hand. “We need you to show us where Fred and Billy are.”

The kids carefully made their way among the old buildings which creaked ominously. Rad hoped no one was guarding the two boys, he felt really bad for the situation they were in. Hopefully, Billy and Fred would understand and keep this whole thing a secret.

There was the sudden sound of laser fire and a building blew up, the Autobots had engaged the Deceptcions. They couldn’t see, but it was Cyclonus, Demolisher and Starscream Optimus and the others were fighting. But then a purple beam shot through the building they were heading for, causing the three kids and their Minicons to halt in their tracks, what was happening?

“They’re in trouble,” Alexis said in alarm.

“We gotta get them out of there right now,” Carlos said decisively.

“And we’re going to need your help Minicons,” Rad said, turning to smile at their robotic friends who beeped their agreement. Everything was boarded up so the kids held onto their Minicons as they scaled the building that Billy and Fred were being held in. Once they were in through a broken window they made their way along a beam overlooking the interior of the building. It was a total mess, there was piles of junk everywhere.

“Who are they?” Billy and Fred both said at the same time as they looked up and saw the Minicons.

The three Minicons leapt down either side of Leader One who had been guarding the two boys and starting beeping to each other. Rad grinned down at the amazed boys and called.

“You guys okay down there?”

“Yeah but what’s with the costumes?” Billy said, staring.

“Never mind, that’s not important now,” Carlos said, waving a hand. “We came here to save you guys.”

“You’re going to save us?” Billy said eagerly.

“Aren’t you glad to see us,” Alexis teased.

“Sure, Alexis” Billy and Fred both said, smirking.

Jumping down onto a very high pile of scrap metal, Rad, Carlos and Alexis had soon made their way down. Thankfully both boys looked fine, they just needed to get out, alert Optimus and the others so they could Warp back home.

“So, what’s he saying?” Rad said, turning curiously to Highwire who had been speaking to Leader One. But before the Minicon could answer, the very ground around them seemed to shift and move.

“What’s going on?” Billy cried as a sudden loud rumbling was heard.

“TRANSFORM”

And from under a huge pile of junk, a mass of green and purple metal burst forth. The kids yelled at the sight, but soon they were screaming as they were suddenly surrounded by static. The static consumed them until the five kids and three Minicons were trapped in a ball of electricity. Megatron laughed as he raised them into his palm.

“It’s better than I expected, not only do I have the Minicons, but I have hostages now. Perfect,” Megatron said, smirking.

Megatron laughed even more as when he increased the voltage they yelled even more. Turning, he literally smashed his way out of the building, sending wood and old metal flying. The Autobots stared in horror as he emerged, his prisoners on view in his hand for everyone to see.

“Optimus, sir,” Red Alert exclaimed.

“Megatron!” Optimus growled, clenching.

“Quite a handful, isn’t it?” Megatron said smirking, examining the ball in his right hand.

“No way!” Hotshot whispered as Cyclonus laughed.

“You Autobots fell right into our trap,” the helicopter said gleefully, shooting at Hotshot who dodged.

“Transform,” yelled Hotshot as he turned back into his robot mode, he had been fighting in his vehicle one. “That’s it” he yelled as he soared through the air and punched Cyclonus squarely. The force of the blow sent Cyclonus crashing to the ground, putting him out of action for the time being.

“That’s one down and three to go,” Hotshot said triumphantly turning to face the others..

“Stay right there, or I’ll put the squeeze on your friends,” Megatron said, his smile turning ice cold, as Optimus held up a hand to Hotshot.

“Megatron, release those children, this has nothing to do with them,” Optimus demanded, glaring at Megatron who merely smirked even more.

“Oh, I was just thinking of keeping them as pets,” he replied offhandedly.

“No way,” Red Alert growled stepping forward but was restrained by Optimus who gave the Decepticon leader an even colder glare.

“Easy Red Alert,” Optimus said, his Spark twisting as he saw the kids in pain. Megatron laughing now, as Optimus clenched a fist.

“Alright, if you let the children go, we’ll turn over all the Minicons,” Optimus said grimly, furious at what he had to do.

“Yes, now you’re talking. If that’s the deal, I agree,” Megatron growled.

“No don’t, don’t give him the Minicons,” Rad yelled through the prison he and the others were in.

“No don’t do it Optimus,” Alexis pleaded as well.

“If you do, they’ll become too powerful,” Carlos yelled as loudly as he could, his face twisted in pain.

“I’m sorry, I will not allow you kids to be harmed,” Optimus said sorrowfully.

The kids however all continued to yell their protests, Billy and Fred joining in. This however annoyed their captor.

“Be quiet, you brats,” Megatron clenching his fist, increasing the static surrounding them. And though the kids yelled with pain, they continued to yell at the Autobots not to do it. But they had no choice.

“Red Alert, Hotshot, give your Minicons to Megatron right now,” Optimus said, no emotion escaping his voice as he said it. “That’s an order.”

“Yes sir Optimus,” Red Alert detaching his Minicon.

“Aww, what a rip off,” Hotshot said as he did the same.

“Oh, no dudes we gotta do something,” Carlos said desperately, they couldn’t let the Autobots do this, the Minicons were too important.

“Hey Laserbeak,” Rad managed to gasp, as he remembered his encounter with Cyclonus and reached for the spybot.

“Send those Minicons over here,” Demolisher ordered from beside Starscream, the two Decepticons were behind the Autobots who were facing Megatron.

“I’m sorry my friends, go on,” Optimus said sadly to the Minicons at his feet who obeyed and started walking over to Megatron.

Starscream marched up to Hotshot and took his Minicon. Hotshot could only stand there gritting his teeth as Starscream smirked.

“We’ve come through with our part of the deal,” Optimus said as the Minicons moved away. “Now release the children, Megatron.”

“Oh no, I don’t think so,” Megatron replied as Optimus cried “What!?”

“You double crossed us,” Hotshot yelled angrily.

“I might need these humans to bargain with in the future,” Megatron said sneering but suddenly he yelped in pain as something zapped his right hand.

“This’ll teach you to break your promises, you rat,” Rad yelled as he reached through the ball to zap Megatron with Laserbeak. Megatron snarled with pain before ordering Leader One who was on his shoulder to deal with Rad.

Leader One did as ordered, reaching down to grab Rad. This caused Rad to drop Laserbeak and he landed on right on Megatron’s hand. The impact sent a particularly large shock through Megatron’s hand and with a roar he dropped them.

The kids fell through the air but the Minicons transformed and caught them. Red Alert grabbed Demolisher while Optimus had hold of Starscream. Hotshot meanwhile lunged at Megatron but.

“ ** _Enough_**.”

Everyone gasped in shock at the sight of Megatron who had recovered and was now snarling.

“You will do what I say, or this kid is history,” and he raised Rad in one clenched hand.

There was a tense silence in which no one moved. With a groan Fred sat up and saw Laserbeak lying right in front of him. He reached over and took it as he picked himself up.

“Now give me the rest of the Minicons” Megatron ordered, his grip tightening a fracture on Rad who barely had enough air to gasp in pain. The sight of this stirred something in Fred and before he or anyone else knew what he was doing he had charged right at Megatron. Howling curses he used to zap Megatron right on the foot with a high voltage.

“What? That little brat!” Megatron snarled as he felt and saw what was happening. “Go finish him off” he ordered Leader One who leapt down to obey.

“Don’t you hurt my friend!” Fred screamed as he continued.

“Run for it Fred!” Billy yelled at the same time as Carlos. “Get out of there, now” both too shocked to move.

Leader One advanced on Fred who turned to regard him and said miserably.

“Remember me, why can’t we be friends?” Fred asked staring the Minicon down. For a long moment the two stared at one another until Megatron snapped

“What? What are you doing?”

But his distraction gave Hotshot the opening he had been waiting for.

“It’s lights out Megatron,” Hotshot yelled as he ran forward and high kicked Megatron’s arm and sending Rad flying. In one fluid movement, Hotshot caught Rad and punched Megatron right in the face, sending him flying.

“Transform and combine” Hotshot yelled as his Minicon obeyed

“Transform and combine” Red Alert yelled as he did the same. The two powered up Autobots faced the two standing Decepticons with Optimus at their side. Starscream and Demolisher quickly hurried to where Megatron and Cyclonus were lying.

“Megatron sir, are you hurt?” Demolisher asked in concern bending down to help his leader.

“Of course not,” Megatron snarled, shoving Demolisher’s offered hand away.

“Transform!” Cyclonus had finally recovered.

“Cyclonus, I should have known better than to trust _you_ with a plan.”

“Please forgive me Megatron,” Cyclonus whimpered as his leader glared furiously at him.

“We’ll discuss this back at the base,” Megatron said sternly as he pushed himself from the ground. Meanwhile Hotshot had set Rad back on his feet where Carlos and Alexis immediately hugged him.

“Rad you okay?” Alexis asked, her voice full of concern.

“You’re not hurt are you?” Carlos said looking him up and down.

“No I’m fine,” Rad replied before looking up at his rescuer. “Hey, thanks a lot Hotshot.”

As Hotshot grinned down at Rad and the others, Megatron glanced their way as he stood. The sight of their happy faces, especially Hotshot’s smug look caused his face to twist in fury. There was no way they were going to get away with that. He turned his back to give the impression he was about to Warp away and subtly gave Starscream a discrete nod.

Thankfully his Second got the message and when Cyclonus got to his feet miserably Starscream immediately shoved him.

“I knew this stupid plan was never going to work,” he sneered. “Imagine being outwitted by mere _children_ , they’re not even transformers.”

As predicted, Cyclonus took offence and lunged at Starscream and the two crashed to the ground and rolled to the left. Optimus warily watched them in case they made a grab for the Minicons while Red Alert beckoned Billy and Fred to him. But they weren’t the ones Megatron had his sights on.

Hotshot had just moved to heckle him and Demolisher but this revealed those other human brats. Megatron suddenly spun and cables flew out from his arm and shot towards the three kids’ closet. Too late, Optimus saw what was happening, but he was too late to grab them as the cables wrapped themselves around the kids. With a vicious yank, Megatron pulled them back to him.

Hotshot lunged forward but a blast from Demolisher’s gun sent him flying backwards. The kids screamed as Megatron’s fist closed around them once again. As the cables retracted, he shot their bodies full of electricity, this time the voltage was enough to render them unconscious.

Turning to sneer at Optimus who was rushing forward, trying to stop him, he simply said.

“Sayonara.”

And he and the other Decepticons Warp’d from the abandoned settlement. They left behind two shocked boys, two grief stricken Autobots and one leader who yelled his anguish into the now still air.

Inside the Decepticon Moon Base.

“You made me look a complete fool in front of Optimus Prime,” Megatron roared at Cyclonus who cowered on the floor. Starscream smirked as he leaned against the throne that Megatron was sitting on. Demolisher just stood to one side of Cyclonus.

“That” Megatron said firmly, gripping the side of his throne hard with one hand, the other was full. “This is the very last time I listen to a plan of yours. Do you know how long I had to put up with those human brats inane chatter?”

“Please forgive me,” Cyclonus begged lowering his head remorsefully. Demolisher decided to speak up.

“Well, it’s not all bad sir, you did get one over on those Autobots,” he pointed out causing Megatron to grin.

“Yes” he said smugly, puffing himself up. “I did, didn’t I. Poor Optimus’s face was priceless.”

If there was one thing Megatron loved, except fighting, it was getting one over his rival Optimus Prime. And he never missed an opportunity to gloat about it when he did.

“So,” Starscream spoke up. “We’re going to get the Autobots to give us all their Minicons in return for them.” He nodded in the direction of Megatron’s right hand.

“No, I’m going to keep them for a little while,” Megatron said looking down at the limp bodies in his hand. He gave a smirk.

“I’m sure these three will make very good....pets.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every day is Sunday right now but I hope everyone is doing fine.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment.

The Autobot Mountain Base

The mood at the Autobot base was grim to say the least. The Decepticons plan to take the Minicons had failed and for that Optimus was supremely grateful, he had sworn to protect them. But he had also sworn to protect another equally precious team and now they were gone.

“This is our entire fault,” Fred wailed, as Billy slung an arm around him also looking like he was about to cry. “If we hadn’t been captured, you wouldn’t have had to rescue us, and Rad, Carlos and Alexis would still be...” He broke of as his misery over took him.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Red Alert said bending down to look the two boys in the face. “You did nothing wrong, in fact you behaved very courageously.”

“Red Alert’s right Fred,” Optimus said firmly, turning around to speak to Billy and Fred. “Thanks to you, Megatron wasn’t able to get hold of any of the Minicons, no it is my fault for taking my optics off Megatron for even a single click.”

“Don’t blame yourself sir,” Hotshot said utterly dejected. “I was the one guarding them and I let Megatron get right past me and....take them.”

His voice broke and he sank to the floor, he cared so much for those kids, they had done so much for him and his two comrades, asking for very little in return. How had this happened?

“I thought we had won,” he whispered to the floor. “I thought it was over so I let my guard down. I failed.”

“No, Hotshot,” Optimus said, bending down to look Hotshot square in the optic. “You didn’t fail, and there is no point in us brooding over what might or should have happened.”

“Optimus is right Hotshot,” Red Alert said quietly. “Right now we need to be focusing on getting those kids back.”

“What’s he going to do to them,” Billy whispered, the fear evident in his eyes.

“I don’t know,” Optimus said, closing his optics. “He...he won’t kill them, there would be nothing to gain from that. But in the meantime....I don’t know.”

“Once he’s cooled off, Megatron will likely try to make us hand over the Minicons again,” Red Alert said. “We can’t get to their base, we don’t have the coordinates. So until they contact us, we’re just going to have to...wait.”

“Wait!” Hotshot exclaimed, leaping to his feet. “While we wait, he could be doing _anything_ to them.”

At Billy and Fred’s cry of terror, Optimus gave him a stern look and said.

“That’s enough Hotshot, if there was any way to rescue them I would do it but there isn’t.”

Hotshot’s shoulders slumped as he said.

“I know that, sir. But what if that creeps keeps them even after we’ve given him all our Minicons, he knows how much they mean to us.”

No one had an answer to that. There was an air of utter dejection in the base. Outside three Minicons stared at the sky, their Sparks filled with sadness at being unable to do anything to help their human charges. So they prayed to Primus that their friends would be safe.

The Decepticon Moon Base

Carlos groaned as consciousness returned. His whole body ached and he had the mother of all headaches. The first thing he noticed was the strange cold surrounding him, had he left a window open in his room? The second thing he noticed was a strange buzzing which really confused him.

“Whuh, what’s going on?” he thought as struggled to throw off the vestiges of sleep, something in the back of his head was yelling at him to wake up.

He could feel two other bodies pressed against his and this really confused him, he really _did_ need to wake up and now. He moaned again, and his moan was answered by the two bodies on either side of him. Groggily he sat up and opened his eyes.

Immediately his sight was assaulted by bright neon pink that seemed to be everywhere. Clutching his eyes he collapsed backwards and he felt the others stir beside him.

“Oh man, don’t open your eyes dudes, it’s blinding,” he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“Carlos?” a voice said to his left, and opening eyes he saw Rad blearily sit up beside him. He then glanced to his right and saw Alexis sitting up, rubbing her head in obvious pain.

“Ohhh, what happened?” she moaned as the kids tried to focus and get their bearings. All they could see was that strange pink light surrounding them, it was crackling with electricity, wait _electricity?_

“Ahh, you’re awake, good,” came a voice above them and to their horror as they looked up, they could see Megatron’s smirking face through the static. They instantly clung to each other, wary of him hurting them again.

“Megatron,” Rad said grimly, glaring up at the Decepticon while Carlos took in where they were. They seemed to be in a large grey room that had little light.

“Where are we?” Alexis demanded fiercely causing Megatron to smirk even more.

“In my base of course, where you are going to remain for quite some time, so I suggest you mind your manners young lady,” Megatron said before regarding them thoughtfully.

“I don’t suppose Prime has trained you properly in obedience, but rest assured, _I_ will not be so sloppy.”

“Optimus is going to kick your butt next time you meet,” Carlos said hotly, not the smartest of things to say, but he did have a really bad headache.

“Enough,” Megatron snapped before Rad or Alexis could add anything to that statement. “You brats are going to sit here quietly, I don’t want to hear a sound, understand?”

The kids didn’t say anything but Megatron didn’t seem to care, turning on his heel he walked away from them. As they watched he went and sat down on what looked like a throne as Cyclonus and Demolisher entered. The two Decepticons didn’t even glance in the kids’ direction, instead they went straight over to Megatron.

The kids miserably contemplated their situation, they had now remembered all that had happened. As well as headaches, their bodies ached from the electricity they had been hit with, not to mention burns caused by the cables Megatron had grabbed them with. They stared at the three Decepticons for a while, Megatron seemed to be gloating while his soldiers made noises of agreement and enthusiasm. They caught the end of one statement that caused them to roll their eyes.

“Yes, Optimus may be a worthy opponent but ultimately he will never defeat me.”

“Well he’s sure got confidence problems,” Rad said sarcastically, making sure to keep his voice low.

“What wrong Carlos?” Alexis asked seeing the frown on her friends face. Carlos gave a small shrug.

“Well, I’m wondering how Megatron managed to hide under such a small pile of stuff,” Carlos.

“Well,” said Alexis thoughtfully. “He did yell ‘Transform’ so he must have been in his tank form.”

“Yeah but still” Carlos persisted. “He’s not exactly tiny in that form, how did they get him under, in so short a time?”

“He’s got a point,” Rad mused. “The Decepticons would have had to have gotten him hidden before Cyclonus arrived with Billy and Fred. I suppose they must be more resourceful than we thought.”

The kids pondered the problem for a minute before Carlos giggled and smiled slyly.

“Not that we’re going to tell them their resourceful,” he said laughing, causing Rad and Alexis to grin as well.

“Defiantly not,” Rad agreed, chuckling.

“Megatron certainly doesn’t need any more ego stroking that’s for sure,” Alexis said tossing her head. “I mean, have you ever seen anyone preen themselves as much as Megatron does, he looks and acts like a puffed up green and purple peacock.”

This statement caused Carlos and Rad to started giggling hard, so hard that they had to smother their mouths with their hands, it was a very funny image. Unfortunately they weren’t able to smother their giggles enough because Megatron cast a suspicious glance in their direction.

They quickly tried to look innocent, they suspected Megatron wouldn’t approve of them being anything other than miserable. At that moment however, Starscream entered and Megatron’s frown become a smirk.

“I have finished them Megatron, just like you asked,” Starscream said holding out something in his hand for Megatron to inspect. The kids craned their heads but couldn’t see what it was. Megatron seemed satisfied and turning to smirk in the kids’ direction, he said.

“Demolisher, bring over our little _guests_.”

Demolisher did as ordered, walking over to pick up the ball containing the kids and took them over to Megatron. Depositing them in Megatron’s outstretched hand Demolisher respectively retreated. The kids just glared up at Megatron’s smug expression as he said.

“I suppose you’re wondering what’s going to happen to you?”

“We know what’s going to happen,” said Carlos rolling his eyes. “You’re going to trade us for Minicons.”

Megatron smirked.

“Perhaps eventually,” he said causing the kids to gape at him. “But for now, you are going to remain here, as....my pets.”

The kids’ jaws dropped in total shock while the Decepticons grinned evilly. Pleased with their reaction, Megatron continued.

“I expect total obedience, anything less will be met with punishment. Furthermore, you will call me your master”.

This broke the kids shocked silence and they immediately began to loudly protest.

“Pets? Aww, hell no,” Carlos yelled.

“Master? There’s no way in hell we’re calling you _master”,_ Alexis said hotly, her eyes sparkling with fury as Rad said just as loudly.

“If you expect us to ‘obey’ you, you’re crazier than I thought.”

“Silence,” Megatron roared at them, gripping the ball so that they were shot with static which silenced them. As they continued to glare at him, Megatron said.

“Also you will wear these,” and he held out what Starscream had given him. In his hand were what looked suspiciously like.

“ _Collars!?_ ” Alexis burst out in total disgust.

“Oh no, we are so not wearing them,” Rad said while Carlos added.

“And there’s no way you can make us.”

“I think you’ll find I can,” Megatron said dangerously. “You _will_ wear them.”

Seeing they were about to protest at this, he added.

“Because apart from anything else, you will need to wear them to survive.”

At the confused looks he received, he continued.

“You are on your planet’s moon and the only reason you are breathing is you are protected in this ball. Outside of it however...”

He didn’t need to finish as they knew exactly what he meant.

“And I am not wasting power keeping this going,” Megatron added in a very serious voice. “If you want to live, put them on, **_now!”_**

The kids’ looked at each other but they knew he wasn’t bluffing, Megatron was deadly serious. They had no choice. With a few grumbles, they held out their hands and Megatron dropped the collars into them. With expression of disgust they put them on, clicking them together. They felt a strange energy coming from the collars, obviously the thing that would keep them alive on the oxygen deprived planetoid.

Smirking, Megatron opened his hand and the energy ball disappeared leaving the kids’ exposed on his palm. As the other Decepticons laughed, Megatron patted their heads, saying.

“Very good my pets. Very good.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for everyone to enjoy.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment.

Megatron smirked down at his new pets as they grumbled about having to wear collars. He was in a very good mood. For what was particularly satisfying about this was that there was no way they were going to rebel by removing the collars. Not if they wanted to keep breathing that is. He briefly wondered if it would be a bit too much if he showed Optimus a holo of his precious humans wearing _Megatron’s_ collars. Nah, nothing was too much when it came to annoying the Autobot leader.

Deciding he wanted a closer look at his new pets, he selected one and took hold of them, lifting them up to into the air. The one he had picked was the lone female out of the entire group of kids (including the two back on Earth) who hung around the Autobots. The two boys protested as Megatron turned her this way and that, getting a better idea of what kind of creature she was. He noted how she seemed to be designed differently to her male counterparts, she was of a more slender build.

Apart from a cry of surprise when he had taken hold of her, the human girl hadn’t said anything, just glared as she was examined. Such defiance made Megatron grin, it would be fun making these children into good little pets. Speaking of defiance, he remembered the other little brats giggling earlier.

“Now just what was so amusing earlier?” Megatron asked, peering at Alexis closely. The boys glanced at each other and shrugged.

“Oh, err Alexis was just telling us a funny story,” Rad said causally, trying not to smile.

“Yeah, it had something to do with a bird,” said Carlos, pretending to think. “Um, what was it again, a Popping Jay, a Penguin?”

“A Peacock” Alexis said with a sniff, adding for the Decepticons benefit. “A vain creature that possesses very little brain and which is only concerned with how good it looks among other males.”

The boys snickered as Alexis fought not to smile. Cyclonus also made a sound of laughter but he laughed at everything and anything. Demolisher looked confused.

“I don’t get it, what’s so funny about that?”

“Umm, you’d need to hear the whole story,” Carlos said still sniggering.

There was only one Decepticon who seemed to know what the joke was, and that was Starscream, who said with a smirk.

“What colour is a Peacock?”

Knowing Megatron would instantly know what they were laughing about if she repeated what she had said to the boys, Alexis just said.

“They’re blue and green”

It wasn’t a lie and didn’t give away the joke which was lucky because Megatron was looking suspicious again. However he seemed to just put it down to humans having an odd sense of human as he put Alexis down without another word. Now picking up Rad, he said.

“What strange bodies you have, so weak and fragile,” he mused, lightly squeezing Rad who grimaced slightly at the pressure. Below, Alexis and Carlos scowled but didn’t say anything as Megatron examined Rad. Deciding he had gleamed enough information for now, he set Rad down again on the arm of his throne where he also deposited the other two kids from his other hand.

Tapping the armrest lightly with the fingers of one hand, lightly for him but the kids had to sit down because of the vibrations, Megatron once again regarded them. The other Decepticons were silent as well, which unnerved the kids a little and they shifted slightly. Finally Megatron said.

“I suppose we’ll have to provide for you while you are here,” he said thoughtfully. The kids glanced at each other.

“Well...,” said Carlos hopefully. “You wouldn’t have to bother if you just put us back on Earth, we can get everything we need down there.”

Megatron just raised an optic-brow at Carlos’s statement but didn’t say anything. He knew at the very least they would need some sort of sustenance, such a shame they didn’t consume Energon. But there was no way _he_ was going forging for them, it was beneath his dignity for that. So what was he going to do?

“Sir!” Demolisher spoke up moving forward slightly. “How are we going to feed them?”

Ah, there was the answer, after all what the point of having subordinates if you didn’t delegate jobs you didn’t fancy doing. Smirking he said.

“I will leave that up to my loyal soldiers.”

Cyclonus stopped giggling, Demolisher looked surprised and Starscream raised an optic-brow at this statement. The kids’ jaws had dropped again. Ignoring their reactions, Megatron said.

“Each of you will be responsible for looking after one of my little pets and making sure their healthy,” Megatron said with a fanged grin, leering down at his pets who were still looking rather shocked.

“Now let me see.....,” he said, a hand hovering over the children who huddled together as he decided.

“Starscream, since you performed well enough during the recent battle with the Autobots, you shall have...this one,” he said tapping Alexis lightly on the head. Megatron shot a grin at his Second as he said.

“You should be honoured, Starscream that I am giving you the only female.”

As said ‘female’ made an indignant noise, Starscream said with a slight roll of his optics.

“Of course I am, Megatron.”

Megatron now turned to his other soldiers and Cyclonus immediately said.

“Oh, sir can I pick one?”

“After your ridiculous plan failed?” Megatron snapped causing Cyclonus to duck his head sorrowfully. Megatron’s hand hovered over the two boys trying to decide which one would go to Demolisher. He wasn’t sure which one Demolisher deserved, they seemed the same to him. He had rewarded Starscream with the girl as she appeared to be the bravest, she hadn’t panicked when Megatron had first arrived on Earth and confronted the boys. He then remembered how it was the lighter skinned one who had zapped him back on Earth, so decided that this one would go to Demolisher.

Now tapping Rad on the head, he said.

“This one will be yours, Demolisher.”

“Um, thank you sir,” Demolisher said, bowing his head respectively at the responsibility Megatron was giving him, though looking a little bemused. Rad rolled his eyes, folding his arms.

Megatron now smiled down at Carlos, who was scowling, and tapped his head. Rad and Alexis were looking indignant on his behalf. Starscream smirked and Demolisher just looked serious.

“And that leaves this one for you Cyclonus,” Megatron said as Cyclonus cackled slightly, leering down at his ‘charge’.

“Oh swell,” Carlos grumbled, his expression of grumpiness matching his friends, making Megatron smirk. He decided to put an end to that as well as a little punishment for whatever it was they were laughing at earlier. He wasn’t really sure _what_ they had been laughing at but he had ordered them to keep quiet, and they needed to learn that his orders _were_ to be obeyed. With this thought in mind he announced.

“It’s time you three had a nap.”

“What!!” the kids roared as Megatron picked them up and placed them on his right knee. With his fingers, he made them lie down, but they propped themselves up to glare at him. With a finger, he forced them back down and grumbling they curled against each other.

The kids were furious at Megatron making them do this, like they were five year olds. But the reason they didn’t protest more was because they still had bad headaches and really did need a lie down. Their sore bodies certainly weren’t complaining.

“Aw, man, this blows,” Carlos hissed at his friends who looked equally annoyed as well. “And how come _I_ get stuck with that manic?”

“Who knows?” Rad said grimly as he tried to make himself more comfy on Megatron’s hard cold knee.

“At least he didn’t give you away because you’re a _girl!_ ” whispered Alexis furiously. “Can you believe that?”

“No,” said the two boys, feeling just as hard done by.

“I believe,” came a very silky voice above them. “That I just put you down for a nap. Naps do not involve talking. If I hear so much as a squeak from you, I will separate the three of you. Do you want that?”

“No,” came mumbled replies from the three kids as they huddled closer together and closed their eyes, trying to relax. They felt Megatron’s large fingertip against their backs as he gently stroked them. They all decided they would try and talk later, for now they would do as told. There was a lot of shifting as they tried to make themselves as comfy as possible.

Eventually their tiredness and sore bodies took their toll and the kids fell asleep. Megatron smiled as he saw their bodies relax and their breathing become deep. They were actually quite warm against his knee, he realised in mild surprise but decided he liked it.

He idly stroked them some more before glancing up at his troops. Demolisher spoke first.

“Sir how do you want us to proceed with feeding them, at the very least we’ll need to return to Earth.”

Before Megatron could say anything, Starscream spoke.

“Forgive me Megatron, but the Autobots will be just waiting for us to appear on Earth.”

“No doubt,” Megatron agreed. “If you run into any Autobots, in order to ensure they don’t try to use you to get to this base, Warp away to another location on Earth until you are sure you’ve lost them.”

“Yes sir,” they all chorused. Megatron smirked at them.

“You will, once my pets have had their nap, discover what kind of food they need to eat. You will then use the replicator machine to create suitable food. You will each use it to feed the brat I’m trusting you with.”

The Decepticons glanced at each other but once again they bowed and said they would do as ordered. After that Megatron waved them away to attend to their duties. The Decepticon leader just sat back on his throne, thinking of ways to procure more Minicons, defeat Prime and generally conquer the Galaxy. As he idly stroked his pets as they slept, he wondered just what Prime and the other Autobots were up too.

“Probably crying their optics out,” he thought with a mean sneer and with this comforting thought got back to the serious business of plotting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for now.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment.

“Optimus sir,” Red Alert said as he walked over to his leader. Optimus Prime was standing outside their mountain base, overlooking the town where the humans lived. It was the town where their two new young friends, Billy and Fred, were at this very moment. The town where three other kids, Alexis, Rad and Carlos, should be at this very moment.

But they weren’t, instead they were with Megatron and his Decepticons, hidden away on an unknown base. And the Autobots had no way to rescue them. Optimus hadn’t felt so utterly depressed and helpless in a long time. It definitely wasn’t a feeling he had missed or wanted to experience again.

He sighed heavily, what were they going to do? The best he could do would be to try and convince Megatron to let the kids go next time they met. But of course even if the Decepticon tyrant was willing to let them go, he wouldn’t without first getting some Minicons. Which placed Optimus in another difficult position, he had sworn to rescue and protect the miniature Transformers. Megatron only saw them as weapons with which to conquer Cybertron and the Autobots. Optimus didn’t want them reduced to a life of servitude.

But when it came down to it, it would have to be the kids, the Minicons could look after themselves but the kids were so vulnerable. And he knew the Minicons, especially the kids Minicons, were willing to give themselves up in an instant. He knew this because Highwire, SureShock and Grindor had already come up to him to say that he could use them to get Rad, Carlos and Alexis back.

This statement had made his Spark ache, they were so brave and loyal. If only Megatron could see this side to the Minicons, that they were sentential beings, that could think and feel for themselves. But unfortunately that was very unlikely to happen, Megatron was very stubborn when it came to changing his views, things had to be repeatedly shoved in his face before he was likely to believe it. He usually accused Optimus of trying to trick him, even though he considered Optimus a soft Sparked honest fool.

“Damn him,” he said softly as Red Alert approached him. His Second stood beside him for a moment, gazing out at view. Finally Red Alert spoke.

“Sir, I just heard from Billy and Fred, they are going to tell Rad, Carlos and Alexis’s parents that they are all camping together. That solves the problem of making sure no one misses the kids.”

“For now,” said Optimus bitterly. “But for how long can that work? How long is Megatron going to keep them and how are we going to get them back?”

Optimus buried his face in one hand, as his shoulders slumped. Red Alert didn’t move but his expression was grim.

“I just don’t know what to do.”

“I know,” Red Alert said looking up into the night sky.

“Hotshot’s taken this badly, Optimus” he said quietly. “He feels so guilty, he blames himself for what happened.”

“He shouldn’t,” Optimus said firmly. “None of you should.”

“Don’t _you_ blame yourself, Optimus,” Red Alert said firmly, looking sternly at his Commander. “How any of us could have foreseen what was going to happen, after all Megatron usually storms off in a temper when he’s been bested. Who knew he could control his temper enough to think?”

This caused Optimus to smile ever so slightly behind his facemask but Red Alert could still tell he had cheered up his leader and this made him smile. Feeling slightly better he said.

“Sir, what would the kids be telling us?”

“Not to mope and to think of a plan” Optimus said with a smile in his voice. “You’re right, Red Alert, they wouldn’t want us to be miserable, and they would be trying to cheer us up. We _will_ think of something and we _will_ get them back.”

‘Whatever it takes,’ thought Optimus, ‘Until then, hang on kids, hang on’.

On the Decepticon Moon Base.

Alexis yawned and stretched lightly, snuggling up to the warmth she felt beside her. She shifted her arm so that her head was pillowed more comfortable. She frowned, though she was against something warm, she seemed to be lying on something and cold. She didn’t understand it, so she cracked open an eye to sleepily glace around.

When she saw the grey walls and the boys sleeping beside her, she immediately remembered what had happened. Her hand flew to that horrible collar around her neck as the fact that she, Rad and Carlos were being forced to be Megatron’s pets, and that a few hours ago he had made them take a nap on his _knee._ Speaking of Megatron...

She glanced up and her jaw dropped. He was _sleeping_ , actually sleeping. His face was leaning on his fist and his mouth was slightly open, and he was _snoring._ Admittedly he was snoring lightly but he was still snoring. The sight was so extraordinary and unexpected, that for a few minutes she could only gaze up at him. But finally she shook herself and turned her attention to the situation at hand.

Quickly looking around the room, she saw that Megatron was alone, there wasn’t even a Minicon in sight. Sitting up properly she couldn’t help but giggle at the situation she was in. Her two best friends sprawled across the knee of a giant alien robot that was snoring. If only she had a camera. Oh, well.

“Rad,” she said quietly as she gently shook him and then Carlos. “Carlos, wake up.”

It took a bit to wake them, she didn’t want to be loud in case Megatron woke up but eventually they yawned and stretched and opened their eyes. For a moment they sat up and glanced around wildly as they saw they were still in the Decepticon base, and it had not been a bad dream. But before they could loudly groan, she said.

“Shhh, Megatron’s asleep.”

“Huh” they said as they both glanced up and gawked at the sight that met their eyes. A second later they had clamped hands over their mouths to stop themselves from laughing at the sight. Alexis tried to give them a stern look, but her mouth was twitching so the effect was ruined.

“Oh, man look at him”, Carlos sniggered, pointing a finger as he silently mocked. Rad shook his head noiselessly laughing.

“ _Now_ that’s a sight you don’t see every day.”

Turning to Alexis, he said ruefully.

“Did you have a good sleep?”

“I did actually,” she admitted, rubbing her head slightly, her most of the ache was gone. “But I’m amazed I managed to with the amount of snoring that was going on.”

She stared pointedly at the boys, who looked indignant.

“Hey, are you saying we snore?” Carlos hissed, being careful not to raise his voice.

“Maybe,” she giggled, but then took pity on them and said.

“You’re not as bad as him,” she said, nodding up at the still slumbering Decepticon.

“Let’s get out of here, before he wakes up,” whispered Rad, and the other two nodded their agreement.

They crawled to the edge of Megatron’s knee and saw that his leg was at a slight angle, meaning they could slide down. Carlos went first with a silent cry of glee, it was actually a fun ride. Alexis and Rad soon followed and they quickly made their way across the vast room. Unfortunately, just as they reached the door they ran into the foot of someone who was just walking into the room.

“Hey, where do you little punks think you’re going?” Cyclonus demanded as he stared down at them, Starscream and Demolisher flanking him. Before the kids could move, the Decepticons bent down and scooped their charges into their hands.

“Trying to escape,” Starscream said with a smirk as he held Alexis up to his face. Alexis simply folded her arms and said.

“No one said we couldn’t go exploring.”

“Well, we’ll see what Megatron has to say about that,” Demolisher said sternly as he carried Rad over to Megatron. The sound of the Decpeticons heavy tread caused Megatron to wake. He blinked a couple of times and then his optics narrowed at the sight of the kids.

He sat up straight and said.

“Did I say you little brats could leave my side?” he demanded. He glared at them for a moment before saying “I will overlook this, _this time_ but mark my words you _will_ be punished next time.”

The kids didn’t say anything merely looked defiant. Megatron smirked.

“I think it’s time you got to know my men a little better.”

Looking up into the faces of his soldiers, he said.

“Take your charge for the hour or so, we’ll think about feeding them later. Demolisher, stay here, I want to discuss our strategy with you.”

They bowed and Starscream and Cyclonus left, and Demolisher handed Rad back to Megatron. Carlos sent his friend a sympathetic look as he and Alexis were taken out of the room. They were taken down a corridor at the end of which, Cyclonus went in a different direction to Starscream. Alexis gave him a quick wave which he returned before they both lost sight of each other.

Cyclonus went into a room, put Carlos on a high shelf and sat down on what looked like a metal bed which Carlos thought was called a berth by the Transformers. To Carlos’s disappointment, it looked like there was no way to get down, unless the helicopter took him down. Cyclonus grinned at him and said.

“Hah, so you thought you could get away? Well let me tell you punk there’s no way that that’s ever going to happen because.....”

And Cyclonus abruptly keeled over and started to snore. Carlos stared at him in absolute disbelief, did that guy just fall asleep mid _sentence._ And he was stuck on this high shelf, what on Earth was he going to do for the next hour.

“Ohh, man,” he groaned, falling back on the hard surface, life really wasn’t treating him well.

Meanwhile, Rad wasn’t fairing so well either. After Cyclonus had left with Carlos and Starscream with Alexis, Megatron had moved Rad back to his knee. Demolisher stood to one side of the throne and he and his leader started discussing battle tactics. While Megatron was talking, he began stroking Rad, which started to really grate on the young boy's nerves.

What was worse, was that since it was just Rad there, Megatron directed his full attention on patting Rad. He started trying to dodge Megatron’s fingers, moving his body and ducking his head. Megatron, however, wasn’t having any of that.

His hand closed around Rad, holding him in place. Rad squirmed but it was no use, Megatron’s grip was too tight, in fact his fingers tightened until Rad’s body relaxed. When this happened, Megatron loosened his hold enough so that it wasn’t uncomfortable. Rad glared at Megatron as the Decepticon tyrant smirked down at him.

“That’s better, my little pet,” Megatron sneered as he started rubbing Rad’s head with the tip of his finger. This movement caused static and Rad’s hair stood on making the boy yelp and cover his head with his hands.

“Stop that!” he cried as Megatron paused, his finger above Rad’s head and then moved his finger back and forth so that Rad’s hair moved in the direction of said finger. Megatron just grinned even more, he seemed to think it was highly amusing. Demolisher leaned forward at this.

“Hey, that’s funny,” he said as he now extended a finger to mess with Rad’s hair. Rad tried to cover his hair but Megatron tightened his hold again, after pinning Rad’s arms against his sides. Rad struggled but then got a sharp tap on his head by Megatron.

“Now none of that,” Megatron growled which caused the hairs on the back of Rad’s neck to stand up. “Behave.”

Poor Rad was forced to tolerate being petted and patted by the two Decpeticons. It got worse when Demolisher starting poking him and pinching his arms, causing Rad to wince.

“Whatever Carlos and Alexis are doing, I hope they’ve got it better than me,” Rad thought with a grimace as Megatron made him lie down on his stomach as the purple and green Mech started rubbing his back.

“I really hope.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's early but hope everyone enjoys the Valetines weekend. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment.

Alexis’s POV.

Alexis stared at Cyclonus’s retreating back as Starscream carried her away. She didn’t like being separated from her friends when they were in the company of these hostile robots. They had been with the Decepticons for less than a day and already she really wished they were back with the Autobots. Optimus could be stern but he was so kind and caring that it was a good quality. Red Alert was quiet but he loved to teach them mechanics and he loved to learn about Earth. And Hotshot, he was like an older brother who was fun to be with not to mention he was extremely loyal.

The Autobots were like family.

“Ow!” she yelped as without warning she was unceremoniously dropped from a fair height onto a hard table top. Starscream sneered down at her then went over to a storage closet as she rubbed her sore behind. He took out some tools and went back to the table and sat himself down.

The Autobots were like family. These Decepticons on the other hand.

“Hey!” she exclaimed as he almost hit her as he stretched out an arm to grab some wires from an overflowing box. She was forced to duck again as he brought his hand back. She glared at him but didn’t say anything, she knew he was likely to report any outright defiance to Megatron. And she had a feeling that Megatron was just this close to finding an excuse to punish them in order to exert his dominance over them.

So she allowed her annoyance to disappear and instead let her natural curiosity at what he was tinkering with take over. She took a long look around the room she was in, and saw it was full of different pieces of equipment and computer like parts. It reminded her something what of Red Alert’s Med Bay though it was more neatly arranged and cleaner. From what little she had seen of this base so far, it was covered with moon dust. She wondered about this base, it looked somewhat decrepit and somehow she didn’t think the Decepticons arrived in it.

She knew that the Autobots had used a huge Warp portal from Cybertron to get here to Earth and had set up base in the remains of the Minicon ship that had crashed there. The Warp Portal only existed on Cybertron meaning the Autobots would have to build a ship in order to return to their home Planet. She wondered was this base also the remains of the Minicon ship as well. Had it crashed here, and then part of it continued on its way to Earth.

She started to smile as she pondered this interesting theory, she would tell Rad and Carlos later. She wondered what Optimus and the others would think, she loved solving problems. The thought of the Autobots made her sad for a moment but then she shook herself, they would see then again and soon.

She looked again to her captor who had a look of concentration on his face as he unscrewed something. Now she had a new problem, what was he fixing? She just watched him for a while, he made no other move to swipe at her. Finally, she couldn’t contain her curiosity any longer and asked.

“What are you fixing?”

“This is for you kids, actually,” he said dryly.

“Really?” she said in surprise as he smirked at her.

“This is a replicator for organic material and will be used to create food for you,” Starscream said turning back to the machine he was working on. She watched him for a few minutes as he buried his fingers into the device. Then she said.

“So you guys are going to get us food then duplicate it?”

“Not exactly,” was the reply.

She stared at him, frowning in confusion then moved so she could see his face. His optics were focused on what he was doing but with one hand nudged her slightly to the left so he could grab a needle like instrument. She watched as this was stuck into the replicator, and then she looked into his face again.

“What do you mean, not exactly?” she asked slowly. His optics shifted so that now he was looking at her though his face was still turned towards the machine.

“We are going to create food for you,” he said in his raspy voice. “Instead of getting lots of different foods, we are going to create one or two filled with all the necessary nutrients and minerals needed for you humans.”

“Oh,” she said softly, this was very interesting. What would a single food item containing all the essentials look and taste like?

“Wow,” she said finally, and Starscream gave her a tight smile. “How are you going to do all that?”

“It’s too complex for me to explain,” Starscream said offhandedly. “But if you could tell me what humans need it would save me the bother of trying to find out.”

“Okay,” she said eagerly, there was definitely nothing to be gained by resisting. Starscream reached for a nearby shelf and brought a data pad down to write in.

“Calcium is quite important,” she started to say, thinking about her lessons on the subject of nutrition. We get that from dairy products, basically milk. We need iron for our blood and that’s found in red meat. Folic acid’s another mineral, which comes from leafy vegetables especially spinach, you can actually get iron from spinach too.”

“We also need vitamins,” she continued as the red Jet wrote what she had said down. “Vitamin A is found in carrots, mangoes, egg yolks and mozzarella cheese. Vitamin B is found in whole-grain cereals, berries and legumes. Vitamin C which is very important can be found in citrus fruits like oranges but also Kiwi fruit and vegetables.”

She suddenly frowned and Starscream looked at her.

“What?” he said.

“Vitamin D!” she suddenly exclaimed causing him to jump slightly. “We need that, it’s very important, it helps us absorb calcium which keeps our bones strong.”

“And where does vitamin D come from?” he said with a raised optic-brow seeing how suddenly serious she was.

“Well normally we get it from sunlight, our skin absorbs it,” she explained. “But since we’re here...”

She gestured around the room, still filled with moon dust.

“We’ll need to get it from a food source like...fish oil,” she said.

“Fish oil,” he repeated, noting it down on his data pad.

“Starscream?” she said, somewhat hesitantly. He looked at her, but didn’t answer.

“Could we have something...savoury and something sweet?” she asked pleadingly.

“Savoury and sweet?” he said slowly with another raised optic brow.

“That’s how we have our meals, something savoury first and then something sweet for after. You could have some of the vitamins like C in the sweet with a little bit of sugar for taste,” she said as innocently as possible, she had a feeling Megatron wouldn’t approve of sugar but she knew the boys would thank her.

Starscream stared at her for a full minute but then gave a small shrug and wrote it down. Alexis sighed in relief as he looked at her again and asked what else humans needed. And so she told him.

Carlos’s POV.

“Come on dude wake up. Come on!” Carlos yelled down at the snoring Decepticon. However Cyclonus seemed to be completely out of it and had been for the past half hour. And Carlos was as bored as hell.

He had already been sleeping for most of the day that to overgrown tin-can Megatron and was too wide awake to take another nap. And there was nothing on this high shelf that Cyclonus had put him on so he had nothing to amuse himself with and there was nothing to watch except Cyclonus snore. Which was why for the past five minutes he had been trying to wake the Decepticon up.

He knew once Cyclonus was awake, he would probably be irritated out of his mind by Cyclonus’s inane chatter but _anything_ was better than this mind-numbing boredom. So he yelled as loud as he could to attract the attention of the helicopter transformers. But nothing he did seemed to make a difference, Cyclonus carried on snoring. And Carlos’s throat was starting to become sore with all the shouting but he had no other way of waking Cyclonus up, it wasn’t as though he could throw anything at him.

Carlos sat down in frustration, jumping up and down hadn’t done anything either. So what was he going to do now?

A sudden noise made him peer over the edge of the shelf and there he saw what could be his salvation. It was a Minicon which had just walked into the room. Said Minicon had been staring at the sleeping Cyclonus but was now looking up at Carlos. Carlos waved excitedly.

“Hey there, I’m Carlos, what’s your name?”

The blue and purple Minicon beeped in a somewhat bemused tone back. But Carlos kept grinning down in a friendly way so the Minicon edged closer. Carlos chatted with it for a few minutes, just to make friends. Eventually Carlos said.

“Hey dude, do you think you could get me down, please?” Carlos pleaded. “It’s just so boring up here.”

The Minicon considered his request while Carlos looked down hopefully, not wanting to push it into a decision. But mercifully it nodded and transformed. With a roar of its engine it reversed backwards then sped straight at the wall and went right up it until it reached the shelf Carlos was on. As Carlos stared, it transformed back into its bipedal form and scooping Carlos into its arms leapt down onto a lower shelf that had been too far for Carlos to reach.

Once it reached that shelf it then jumped down to the ground where it then gently put Carlos back on his feet. Grinning, Carlos clapped a hand on its back in a friendly gesture of gratitude. The Minicon smiled but then suddenly started beeping.

“What’s that? You have to go? Ah, well it was great meeting you,” Carlos said as the Minicon moved to go where ever it was needed.

“Thank you,” he called as the Minicon left and he got a happy beep in return. He glanced up at the _still_ sleeping Cyclonus and decided he wasn’t going to bother trying to wake him up.

“I’m going to go exploring, maybe I’ll run into Alexis.”

Rad’s POV.

Rad was miserably lying on his front as Megatron continued to run his finger along the length of his back while the two Decepticons talked. When Alexis had woken him up, his aches had for the most part gone, but being continually petted by rough fingers, had brought them back. What was worse, when Megatron had captured them he had grabbed them with cables which had caused burns, and these burns had started to become aggravated with being rubbed.

He winced, trying to ignore the pain being caused by this, and shifted slightly, trying to move so that the same area wasn’t being chafed. However there was only so much he could move, because his fidgeting annoyed Megatron who would growl and give him a hard poke until he lay still. He was now just praying for it to be over.

Suddenly Megatron paused in his stroking causing Rad to raise his head from his arms and look towards the door to see Starscream walking in. In his hands were Alexis and Carlos. Rad started to smile at the sight of them but then Megatron started stroking him again.

Seeing Rad’s grimacing in pain and seeing how Megatron was stroking him, Carlos yelled.

“Hey, stop that you’re hurting Rad.”

“Hey, don’t _you_ use that tone towards your Master,” Demolisher said sternly but the two kids ignored him. As soon as Starscream started lowering his hand towards Megatron, Alexis and Carlos practically leapt from his hand to get to Rad. Megatron eyed Carlos as he said to Starscream.

“Why isn’t this one with Cyclonus?”

“He was wandering the base, apparently Cyclonus fell asleep,” replied Starscream with a roll of his optics. “I found him as I was bringing the other back so I took him as well.”

Turning to Demolisher he said.

“If you could collect these human foods, I could have their meal prepared in no time. I just need to finish with one of the machines and then we can produce their food.”

“Very good, Starscream, Demolisher, see to it,” Mgatron ordered.

Demolisher bowed but as he was leaving, Megatron called out.

“Oh and Demolisher, don’t forget to pick up the items I discussed with you earlier.”

The kids looked up at this, curious but Demolisher simply nodded and left. Looking down the Decepticon tyrant saw the two kids fussing over their friend.

“Look what you’ve done,” Alexis said angrily, as she examined the bright red skin under Rad’s jumpsuit. “His back’s all tender and red because _you’ve_ been rubbing it.”

“I had no idea humans were so delicate,” Megatron mused thoughtfully.

“We’re not delicate,” Rad said indignantly as Carlos glared his agreement. “”But we’ve all got rope burns on our skin from when you grabbed us with those cables. And you’ve been rubbing those burns.”

“So no more rubbing Rad,” Alexis said fiercely causing Megatron to give her a sharp tap on the head.

“I already warned you to mind your manners young lady so watch it,” he growled softly before saying. “Well, I’ll allow your friend a chance to recover then.”

The kids all looked relieved, especially Rad until Megatron took hold of Carlos and started petting him and then Alexis. Rad he scooped onto the arm of the throne leaving Alexis and Carlos on his knee. They of course squirmed but Rad knew too well from experience wouldn’t do any good.

In exasperation he said, as he saw his friends bite back cries of pain as they were stroked by rough fingers.

“Can’t you do something else with us that _doesn’t_ involve stroking us or making us sleep?”

Megatron considered the question thoughtfully as he slid Alexis’s hair between two fingers. She _really_ didn’t like this.

“I suppose there is,” Megatron said finally. The kids looked hopeful, surely anything was better than been chafed raw or made to nap on his knee.

“What tricks do you do?”


End file.
